Lost Happiness Found
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Caskett Future Fic. Beckett and Castle go check on a lead when they are pinned down. What could go wrong with an 8 month pregnant Beckett in a shoot out with a killer?


"Castle, would you stop?" Beckett said as they climbed from the car. They were checking in on a tip that the man who lived on this farm knew something about their victim's death and Castle did not like the fact that Beckett would not lay down for at least a few minutes. They had been together for almost two years as a couple and she was now eight and a half months pregnant with his child. She still wanted to work and took the canvasing jobs as they came, she hated taking a back seat on cases but she gladly gave up being in the front when she found out she had another life to protect. Castle had been good through the pregnancy. He knew she needed to work and he knew she was trying hard to not do much in the field but as her due date came closer and closer he became more and more anxious about her doing anything. He was good about not saying anything in front of anyone, he only voiced his thoughts when they were alone, but today she was becoming increasingly annoyed with him for no reason.

"I'm just saying, you're almost to your due date, you really should be taking it extra easy." He said as she glared at him. "Okay, okay. I got it." He said as he looked up ahead at the house still a little walk away. "How far does the house have to be from the road?"

"Do you need to complain about everything?" Beckett shot at him making him look at her.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. At the look she shot at him, he defended himself. "You just seem off today. That's all."

Beckett shook her head. "I'm fine." She waved off his concern as they reached the porch. She went to knock when there was a shot fired that hit the barrel that was next to them. Beckett pulled her gun as they ran for cover behind a nearby tractor. "NYPD! Cease fire!" Beckett yelled. She edged around the large tire when another shot went off making Beckett jump back.

"Beckett!" Castle said startled. He usually called her Kate when they were alone, except for when he was worried about her. It seemed like it was a reflex for him to call her last name when there was a lot of action around them.

Beckett took a quick breath and shook her head. "I'm okay." She said as she tried to take another look at a different angle when she bent forward with a shock wave through her body.

"Kate." Castle said as he watched her hold her swollen belly. "Kate." He said again as he helped her sit and lean against him. He put his hand over hers on her belly and looked extremely worried. Beckett gave a gasp before she dropped her gun beside her.

"Call Espo…" She trailed off as she shifted in pain.

Castle quickly got his phone out and dialed Esposito. "Detective Esposito."

"It's Castle." He said before reaching out and grabbing Beckett's hand. "Breathe Kate, breathe." He said quickly.

"Castle what's going on?" Esposito asked worried.

"We went to check on the tip and the guy has us trapped behind the tractor and Beckett is in labor." Castle rushed out as Beckett gave a groan as she felt more pain.

"We're on our way. Hang on and take care of her till we get there." He said. "She have her radio?" Castle looked down at Beckett looking for her radio.

"Where's your radio?" He asked her.

"Car." She said out of breath before squeezing his hand.

"We'll be there soon. Hang on." They hung up and Castle looked at Beckett, as she was beginning to control her breathing.

"Can you see if the guy is still there?" She asked as she tried to pull herself back to her surroundings enough to protect the three of them. "Try to see if he's still on the porch." Castle paused for only a minute before he twisted and turned to peer around the tire only for another shot to go off. "Rick."

"I'm okay. But I think Esposito and the others need to hurry. I think our victim's head is on a pole on the side of the house." Beckett grabbed his hand tighter and he held her against him as he wiped her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Try to relax as much as you can."

"Castle." She nearly cried as a hard contraction hit a few moments later.

Castle shushed her as he smoothed her hair back and kissed her head. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just breathe until the boys get here." He whispered. They were pinned down behind a tractor tire with a killer shooting at them and she was in labor, Castle knew this was a very bad situation and if Esposito and Ryan didn't show up soon it was going to become even worse. "They should be here any time and we'll get you to the hospital. My kid isn't going to be born in some field." He said with a chuckle making her laugh before she felt pain again.

Another ten minutes passed and the killer had tried walking over towards them. Castle picked up Beckett's gun and aimed around the tire quickly and shot, backing the man up again before there were sirens. "Thank god." Beckett said as she leaned her head back on his chest.

"NYPD! Show me your hands! Now!" They heard Esposito call.

"Beckett!" Ryan called. "Castle!"

"We're over –" Castel was cut off by a cry from Beckett. He turned back to holding her and trying to relax her as Ryan and Esposito ran over.

"Ambulance is on its way." Ryan said as he looked at his two friends. Beckett shook her head. "What?"

"Need to go now." She said as she gripped Castle's hand harder. "God, we need to go." She said with a gasp.

"Alright." Esposito said he saw her fight her muscles and let go of Castle's hand. "Can you stand up?" Beckett nodded as she took a deep breath. Esposito and Castle pulled her to her feet before her knees gave way. Castle shifted and took her weight, pulling her into his arms as Esposito led the way to his patrol car. Other officers and detectives were staring as the big bad detective Beckett was carried to the car in near tears. Esposito drove as Ryan radioed ahead that they were bringing her in. She laid across the back seat with her head on Castle's Chest. He was smoothing a hand over her swollen belly and she held the other one tight.

When they got to the emergency entrance nurses and doctors were already running out to meet them as Esposito helped Castle and Ryan helped the doctors pulled the gurney to the car. As Esposito helped hold Beckett another contraction hit and she grabbed for the closest hand. She squeezed tight making Esposito wince as he slowly tried to twist his hand from her grasp. As if seeing his pain Castle reached out grabbing her hand.

"Squeeze my hand, Kate. I'm right here." He told her as she let go of Esposito.

"Sorry, Javi." She said as she was pulled onto the gurney. "Castle you have to call Alexis and your mom and my dad…." She trailed off.

"I've got it covered." Castle said as he saw Ryan nod to him. "Just relax and worry about you and our baby." He said as they wheeled her into the emergency room and up to labor and delivery. Castle stepped out as they got her settled in the bed and he found Esposito and Ryan in the waiting room.

"She okay?" Ryan asked worried.

"Yeah, she and the baby are good. They're just getting her into a bed and getting iv's and all hooked up." Castle explained. "Thanks."

"Bro, you guys are family, she's like a little sister to us. There's nothing to thank, just take care of her and the baby." Esposito answered.

"And keep us updated about what's going on." Ryan added. "Your mom and Alexis are on their way in and Beckett's dad should be here any minute." Castle nodded before saying he will keep them in the loop and went back to Beckett who was settled in bed.

"Hey." He said as he walked over to the side of the bed. Beckett was lying on her side; she opened her eyes seeing him come in.

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked seeing her relax a bit. He brushed a lock of hair from her face as she nodded. "Got the epidural, huh?" She nodded again and closed her eyes against his touch. "You'll do fine." He smiled at her.

"Did you call everyone?" She asked and saw him nod. She grabbed his hand as tight as she could and he gave a slight wince before he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. The woman lying in the bed in front of him was in more pain than a bruised hand. She was having a baby. His baby. He could help but grin. "What are you grinning at?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"Just thinking about how you're having my baby. Not long now and we'll be able to see that beautiful face we've been staring at in black and white for months." He explained. "She's going to be as beautiful as you."

"Or he will be as handsome as you." She added. They had decided to leave the gender of the baby a mystery until it was born more as a joke to the precinct and others who had decided to bet on the baby now that they were together.

"I doubt that can happen." He grinned. "I'm so ruggedly handsome I don't think anyone can beat me."

"There's no beating that-" She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes as she breathed through the contraction. He looked at the monitor.

"Almost over, almost over…. over the worst." He said softly before he felt her hand relax.

"Your ego is too big." She told him with a smile as she looked into his bright blue eyes. "I can't wait to see our baby." She said before grabbing his hand tight with a groan of pain. The doctor walked in as Beckett breathed through another contraction.

"Just going to see how far along you are." She said as Castle still held her hand and the doctor checked. "Another couple minutes and you should be ready to push. We're going to start getting everything ready so we'll be ready when it's time to start. Okay?" Both Castle and Beckett nodded and the nurses and doctor began setting everything up.

"I better go tell the others we're almost there." Beckett nodded. "I'll hurry, I promise." He kissed her forehead and made his way to the waiting room where he found his mother and daughter who hugged him tight, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Jim Beckett.

"How's Katie?" Jim asked walking closer to Castle.

"She's doing well. Contractions are hard but she gave into the epidural so they're a bit easier. The doctor said it's almost time to push." Castle explained.

"Katie's doing good though? No problems with her heart?" Jim was afraid to death that the injury to her heart was not healed, even after three years. The others didn't think about the injury and they looked at Castle.

"They're watching. She's doing really good, not sure how much more my hand can take but Kate's doing good." Castle joked.

"You better go, Dad." Alexis told him as she let go and he nodded. They watched him go back through the double doors to Beckett. He retook his position next to her and she grabbed his hand.

"It's time." The doctor said as she took a seat at Beckett's raised legs. "When you feel the urge, I want you to push." Beckett took a few deep breaths before she started pushing. Castle held her hand and his other was behind her neck. After several pushes Beckett laid back against the pillow, she had sweat across her brow and tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this, Rick…. I can't…." Castle smoothed her hair back as he looked at her lovingly.

"You can, Kate. You've made it through the impossible, you chase down and put murderers behind bars, you survived a bullet to the heart and you live with me." He smiled. "You can do this. Trust me Kate. You can do this." She felt him wipe away the tears that fell as she nodded. Another breath. She was pushing again, determined to make it through. Castle was right; she could get through all that, she can make it through childbirth.

Beckett leaned back again. "I really might just shoot you after this." She threatened making him smile before she was pushing again.

"The head's out." The doctor said. A moment later Beckett was pushing again this one ripping a cry of pain from her throat. "One more push." Beckett bore down once more with another cry before falling back into the pillow as the sound of a tiny wail filled the air. The doctor put the baby on Becket's chest and the nurse to the side was wiping it clean. "Congratulations, it's a boy." She smiled as Castle stared at Beckett holding onto the crying baby boy.

"We have to check him out and make sure everything is normal." The nurse said and Beckett nodded as the nurse took him away. Beckett looked at Castle and gave a nod telling him she was fine before he walked over, pulling his phone from his pocket and taking several pictures. "Do you want to cut the cord?" Castle smiled brightly, took the scissors from the nurse, and cut the remains of the cord. "We're going to take him down to the nursery now and mom will be given her own room." Castle nodded.

Castle walked beside Beckett as she started to fall asleep as they wheeled her down the hall. He looked up to see their friends looking worried before Castle bent saying something to Beckett and they saw her nod. He slowed and walked over to the group with a bright smile.

"So?" Lanie asked.

"It's a boy." He told them with a grin before he pulled his phone out and started showing them his son's first pictures.

"He's adorable." Lanie smiled as she passed his phone off to Alexis, Martha and Jim. "Congratulations, Writer boy." She reached out and hugged him tight as he grinned. "How's my girl doing?"

"She's tired but everything went perfect." He looked at his daughter, mother and Jim looking at the pictures. "As soon as Kate is settled in the room I'll take you guys back."

"What's his name?" Alexis asked.

"You'll have to wait for Kate to tell you." At the looks he got he shrugged. "I don't even know. We made a deal. If it was a boy, she picked the name and if it was a girl, I picked the name. So you'll have to ask Kate."

"When can we see her?" Jim asked, worried about his daughter.

"As soon as she's settled in the room." Castle told him with a smile.

"Mr. Castle." A nurse said making everyone look at her. "She's settled into her room and is asking for everyone." She smiled as she looked around before leading the group to her room. Martha, Lanie and Alexis rushed over to see the newborn in Beckett's arms as Jim paused a minute seeing the bright smile he thought he would never see again, plastered to her face as she looked at her son and spoke with the three women. Esposito and Ryan walked over with smiles as they looked down at the baby lying quietly in Beckett's arms.

"Can I hold him?" Alexis asked hopeful. Beckett smiled at her with such a loving look before she nodded and started to gently pass the boy over to his big sister.

"What's his name?" Martha asked. "Richard said you were the only one who knew."

"James Alexander Castle." Beckett told her with a smile as she looked at Castle who had joined her at the head of the bed. Castle smirked at her.

"Jamie… cute." He told her, telling her he understood.

"Jamie?" Martha asked confused.

"It's Castle's character in the Nikki Heat books. Although his name is Jamison, its close enough without getting him teased when he gets older." Beckett explained.

"That's so sweet." Alexis smiled as she handed her baby brother over to Jim Beckett. He looked down at his first grandchild; well blood related grandchild and it took his breath away looking at the tiny face. he couldn't believe this was his grandson, the son of his daughter who he thought he would never see smile again, who had beaten the odds and came out stronger. This was his daughter's son in his arms, his grandson.

"He's so adorable." Lanie smiled as she looked at Jamie again.

"Okay." A nurse said as she came in seeing the large group of people. "It's time for mom and baby to get some rest. They had a very busy day today." She said watching as Jim looked at the little face the entire time he was handing him over to Castle. The others watched as the playful, ever childish writer seemed to transition into loving dad as he took his son into his arms. "You can come back tomorrow."

"See you later." Ryan said with a small smile. "I'll bring Jenny up tomorrow." Beckett smiled and nodded.

"I'll stop by tomorrow. Get some sleep, KB." Esposito told her as he touched her shoulder making her smile at him. "Yo, man, you too Castle. You should get some sleep too." Castle nodded as he looked up at his friend. Esposito looked at the boy and Castle adjusted him so he could see better.

"You want to hold him before they kick you out?" Castle asked before Esposito gave a little shrug. Castle gently passed his son to the detective.

"I think he likes his uncle Espo." Beckett smirked, as Esposito looked at her confused.

"What do you look so confused about?" Alexis asked. "You guys are like family; I mean you're like Kate's brothers so why not use the title." She smiled before looking at Lanie. "We better go. Gram, me and aunt Lanie are getting a few more things now that we know it's a boy." She smiled brightly as Lanie's face lit up at being called aunt.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You did good, girl." Lanie smiled and hugged her friend. Next was Martha.

She hugged the woman she began to see as a daughter and she spoke as she held her tight. "He really is adorable, even if it all came from yours and my genes." Beckett laughed and glanced at Castle still watching as Esposito handed the baby to Ryan. "I'm so happy for you and Richard." Martha pulled back with tears in her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." Beckett nodded as Martha kissed her cheek.

"Bye Kate. I know it's hard to sleep with dad around, but try to get some rest. Having Jamie had to have tired you out beyond belief." Alexis said as she hugged her. "Love you." She kissed her cheek. Beckett smiled, she was getting used to the affection from the Castle family. She kissed Alexis' cheek and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Alexis." she pulled back and looked up at her with a bright smile. "Congratulations on becoming a big sister." Alexis grinned before she and Martha went to say their goodbye's to Castle.

"Bye dad. Me, Gram and Lanie are going to go get some stuff for the loft for Jamie." Alexis told him before he nodded and hugged her.

"Make sure to keep the card away from Gram. Don't need another spending spree." He said before he was thwacked by Martha making him laugh. "You girls have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." Castle hugged his daughter tight and kissed the top of her head before his mother leaned in and hugged him.

Pulling back, she smiled up and blue met blue. "Congratulations, Richard. You'll be a great father to him like you were to Alexis."

"This time you have Kate to keep you in line." Alexis laughed making everyone laugh as Castle looked at Beckett who just smiled up at him. The rest of the group said their good byes and Jamie was laid back in Beckett's arms with only Jim staying behind.

"I'm going to walk them out." Castle told Beckett before leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"Okay." She said leaning into his touch before he left her and her father alone. "Did you want to hold him again? You didn't have a very long turn when everyone was here, and you should probably get all the holding in that you can before Castle and Alexis get a hold of him again." She smiled as Jim moved to her side and gently took Jamie as the boy fussed a bit before settling in his grandfather's arms. Jim looked at Beckett and smiled. "What?" She asked confused.

"I thought after your mother died that I would never see that bright smile again." He moved to sit on the side of the bed as Beckett looked down but the smile stayed. "Rick has slowly been putting the light back to your face."

"He really has done the impossible." Beckett said softly. "He saved me from mom's case several times; he kept me from drowning in it. He saved me from death when I was shot… I don't think I would have been able to hang on if he hadn't begged me to stay with him and told me he loved me. Rick is an extraordinary man."

"And you have grown into an extraordinary woman." Jim said softly. "Your mother would have been extremely proud of what you've accomplished with your life. You built a career protecting people, you gained wonderful friends you have a great man by your side with practically a stepdaughter and mother in law. Now you have a son…. Katie, you've done more than I ever could have dreamed for you. I'm so happy to see all of this for you and that smile back on your face." Beckett blinked back tears as Jim held her hand.

"I love you dad." She said softly as she squeezed his hand. Jim's face brightened as he looked at his daughter. Jamie started to fuss and begin to cry making them look at him. Jim's face lit up as the boy opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I think he's got your eyes." Jim said.

"Maybe. It would be the only thing I contributed." She smiled. "He looks like Rick when he was a baby. Let's just hope he doesn't grow up to be as childish." She said but could not keep the bright smile from her face. The door opened and Castle walked in seeing Jim holding his grandson, sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Beckett.

"If he's anything like you he'll be giving you a run for your money." Jim said with a smile.

"Then we're in for it." Castle said walking over to the bed. "A mixture of me and Kate is deadly combination." He looked at Beckett who rolled her eyes.

"I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Beckett nodded as Jim handed Jamie back to her, shook Castle's hand, congratulated him and then left.

"You want me to put him in the bassinet so you can get some sleep?" Castle offered watching as Kate stared at their son who had settled back into her arms happily. Beckett shook her head and Castle smiled. "Kate, you need to sleep. He'll be here when you wake up. He'll be crying for you in the middle of the night, he'll be drawing pictures to hang on the fridge, he'll be running around giving you a heart attack every time he falls. He's going to have us up all night worrying about him for the next hundred years."

"Hundred years? I doubt that." She smiled, still not taking her eyes from her son.

"That's all you got from that? You have to always ruin my stories with your logic." Castle smirked as he reached out laying his hand over hers on their son. "Get some sleep for now okay." He said making her look up with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked worried as he brushed her hair back.

"I just…. I've never felt so overwhelmed with happiness. I can't let him go; I can't stop looking at him." She admitted as she looked back at the boy.

"And that will never go away." He told her as he sat beside her on the bed. "You're exhausted, it took a lot out of you and you need to rest. How about I put him in his bassinet and leave it beside the bed as you sleep?" Beckett looked at him before giving in. Castle gently took his son and laid him in the bassinet to sleep.

"Rick." She said making him look at her. "Lay next to me." He gave a small smile before she scooted over letting him lay next to her as they both dozed off with dreams of them raising their son, James Alexander Castle.


End file.
